monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Jhen Mohran guide (Great Sword)
Guide Made By: Kyross Guide for: Jhen Mohran Game: Monster Hunter 3 (Tri) Rank: 31HR Online 3* Quest This guide can also be used for the event quest ' Rumble in the Great Desert' Featuring a more stronger Jhen Mohran. Note: This is not for the begginer hunters on their first Jhen Mohran quest, but for the more experienced hunters who have access to a wider range of high level armour and weapons. Weapon Type: Great Sword The recommended sword is the Anguish (P), the upgraded version of the Berserker sword in the Deviljho path along with the Anguish (G). Other greatswords can be used such as the Alatreon revolution or the Epitaph blade, but the Anguish (P) has more raw attack power and and an added 150 dragon element (raw attack power is more important than the element). Armor: The armour sets that are reccomended: Average Great sword Set Weapon: Anguish (P) O (Draw jewel 1 slot) +1 Critical draw Head armour: Baggi Helm+ OOO (Dynamo jewel 3 slots) +4 Focus Body armour: Helios Mail+ ''' Arm wear: '''Diablos Vambraces+ OOO (Dynamo jewel 3 slots) +4 Focus Waist armour: Vangis Coil Leg armour: Uragaan Greaves Charm: +7 Critical draw or +6 Critical draw O (draw jewel) +1 Critical draw Skills : Sharpness +1, Critical Draw, Focus Items for the average greatsword set: The traditional potion + mega potion. Optional: Might pill Might seed Well - done steak Barrel Bomb L+ Barrel Bomb L Lifepowder Adrenaline +2 Set note: this guide will not be done on this set, it is just to show you one of the adrenaline +2 sets. Weapon: Anguish (P) O (Handicraft jewel 1 slot) +1 Handicraft Head armour: Vangis Helm Body armour: Barroth Mail+ Arm wear: Vangis Vambraces Waist armour: Helios Coil+ OOO (Architect jewel 3 slots) +4 Handicraft Leg armour: Black Leather Pants Charm: +6 Attack O (Handicraft jewel 1 slot) +1 Handicraft Skills : Sharpness +1, Attack Up (L), Adrenaline+2 Note: Adrenaline+2 set is for experienced hunters who know Jhen Mohran's moves thoroughly. Guide: '' Viewpoints: These are the views when I mention left or right in the guide.'' Character on the Ship Left and right when the camera is facing towards the dragonator Character on Jhen Mohran's Back and Final Showdown Left and right when the camera is facing towards Jhen Mohran's Horns Attacking guide Great Sword Charge before Final Showdown: Level 3 heavy smash + horizontal tab and repeat (No Movement to prevent the crouching heavy smash) Great Sword Charge during the Final Showdown: Level 3 heavy smash + horizontal slash and repeat I will be doing this guide on both tools, (Anti dragon bomb and Ballista Binder) Collect both (or either one: people may complain about not getting one) anti dragon bomb and ballista binder and you may pick up a ration and a first aid med if you want to from the blue box. Your first action should be collecting the ballistas and rolling out of the way if Jhen Mohran does throw rocks at you (Jhen Mohran lifts its head up violently and visible dust flies from its back upwards). When you have enough ballistas, go to the crossbow and start shooting the horns. When Jhen Mohran is close enough to be attacked, the person with the binder should be ready on the cross bow. When Jhen Mohran is about to smash its body on the ship, fire the binder. After binding, level 3 charge your sword on the arm shown and continue. Be careful not to upswing anyone. When its arm moves forwards beyond reach, wait till its back leg (looks like a ledge) is able to jump on. It is shown by a red arrow, but can be jumped on earlier. When on Jhen's back, look for the cracks on the spine area (recommended to stay on the right side of the spine so attacks to the ship cannot throw you off) and level 3 charge the cracks. There is one near the tail area, and one near the head. Continue level 3 charging the cracks till Jhen starts to rumble and shake, a rumbling noise will be heard. (In a good team, both cracks can be broken before Jhen starts his first 'rumble' sign) When the noise is head, quickly run onto the other side of the spine and jump off whilst running. After rumbling, jhen will throw everyone off its back and into the sand. If you have successfully jumped to the ship, go and collect more ballista ammo. This will be useful for later. Jhen will then start to sink into the sand, after this it will leap right over the ship and on the the other side. Continue with collecting ballistas (If you have 10 ballista ammo, start collecting cannon ammo and bring it to the cannon to shoot at the tail). After a period of time, Jhen will then dive into the sand again. One person should be near the gong and one ready with ballista binder on the crossbow. There will be either 2 actions Jhen will do: Leap up and do a body slam on the ship, or start to slam its head into the ship from far away. If it starts to bodyslam, use the gong. If it starts from far away and slams its head into the ship, use the binder. (The binder will not work on bodyslams before the final showdown).If it bodyslams first, use the gong and go to the crossbow ready with ballista binder. It will then start from far away. If it starts from far away, shoot the ballista binder on its head area immediately. When binded, this is a great opportunity to switch to the ballista ammo and shoot at the horns. When Jhen is close enough, run to the ballista ammo collection area and restock. Be as close as possible to the collecting point. When Jhen swings its horns right across the ship, people at the ballista ammo collecting area will be safe and won't be hit. After the horn swing, its horns will lower to under the ship with red arrows pointing to the horns. If both horns are broken (one horn will be visibly broken, the other with a broken tip) jump to the horn that has a broken tip. Then go up (never run when you just jumped on the horn, because there is a slight glitch that may '''occur, resulting in falling right through Jhen's body ) If you haven't broken the horns, go to the horns and use your '''Anti dragon bombs '''on each one. After this go to the holes or cracks in the spine and level 3 charge it.. If you have, use the bombs anywhere on the body, because bombs do a fixed damage. If the crack is broken, strike at the outside of the hole. A harsh ripping sound will come, this means you done it correctly. After some time of Jhen flinching and attacking, a rumbling sound will come. Run to the horns and jump off on to the ship. When Jhen sinks into the sand, either go and collect more ballista ammo or go to the gong area. (If you have previously stopped Jhen body slamming the ship, it will not do it again before the final showdown). Depending on your progress, if you have done enough damage to Jhen, it will go on to the final showdown. If it does, skip the rest and look at the Final showdown section. When Jhen does a bodyslam, use the gong, if it doesn't it will move towards the dragonator stage. Everyone should go and collect more ballista ammo, and when full, wait until Jhen throws rocks off its back. This is where you run to the back of the ship. When the rocks hit, run towards the front of the ship near the button for the Dragonator. Look at Jhens actions clearly, Jhen will half sink itself and start to leap to the left, then leap to the right. The right way to use the dragonator is: it leaps left, emerges itself and just before it finishes its right leap, use the dragonator. (If the length of the spear goes '''right through '''its body, you done it right). If Jhen is correctly hit with the dragonator it will then sink into the sand again. This is another chance of a Final showdown. When Jhen is hit with the Dragonator, people should shoot ballistas at it. (Right side of the ship) You should then go towards the right side of the ship and prepare yourselves to jump over. When you see Jhen rising from the sand, immediately jump on to its back and run towards one of its spinal holes. Continue to level 3 charge and repeat. After some time, there will be a rumbling noise so jump off its back, go to the ballista ammo collection area and gather more ammo. If you are full, either shoot a cannonball whilst it is leaping over the ship, or refresh your stamina levels with ration or steak. Wait until the message 'Entering the Final Showdown' appears and prepare yourself. '''Final Showdown Firstly, run towards the crossbow and shoot ballista ammo towards Jhen. The area you should be aiming are the arms, horns (till they break) or back. Arms and horns should be aimed when close enough and the back at anytime. When aiming at the back, shoot right above the spine. There should be a small cloud of dust appearing on Jhen where the ammo hit it. When you run out of ammo, one person should stay on the ship (usually with ballista binder) and fire ballista ammo at it, and the rest of the people should run towards Jhen. The person on the ship should focus their ammo on the arms and horns (If horns and arms broken continue hitting the back and mouth area). The people attacking Jhen should focus their attack on arms first. When enough damage is done to them, they will break (can be seen by white and grey circles on the arms). After they break, attack the armpit/ stomach area until it dies. Be careful to run away when it does a bodyslam. The person on the ship is responsible for the dragonator, ballista binder (if available) and the hunting gong. If the Jhen Mohran bodyslams or slashes its horns accross the ship, use either the binder or gong to stop it attacking the ship. For the dragonator there are 2 choices: 1) Use the dragonator immediately when the Jhen Mohran is close enough. (Jhen Mohran will attack the ship more occasionally afterwards) 2) Use the dragonator in the last few minutes of the quest. I suggest using choice 1, because quests with experienced hunters often end early, so the dragonator should be used at the first chance there is. Choice 2 are for people who cannot afford to take much damage to the ship and are usually for low experience hunters. Note: The dragonator does not have to be used at all, the Jhen mohran can be Killed without using the dragonator. There may be times when Jhen receives a lot of damage that it collapses on its side or on its back. If it collapses on the right side, continue with what you are doing, if it collapses on its back, the left side, run to either the neck or mouth area (depends on which one you are closest to) and level 3 charge the mouth. For the neck, use the horizontal tab right after a level 3 charge. Note: When Jhen has collapsed on its back, you can carve the mouth (not recommended). Continue attacking and preventing Jhen's attacks for a period of time and the result will finally be a dead Jhen Mohran, (hopefully) allowing you to carve it. (Pressing start or select will skip a cutscene, allowing you more time to move and carve). There will be 8 carves and 2 more if you carved the mouth when it was alive. Goodluck on defeating the Jhen Mohran!